No sabes nada
by Become one with me
Summary: Las lágrimas le empapaban las calidas mejillas pecosas. Tenia los labios agrietados por el frio. Pero sonreía. A pesar de todo, tenia una sonrisa en el rostro. "No sabes nada, Jon Nieve." JonXYgritte


Una nueva historia de esta maravillosa saga w Estoy bastante orgullosa del resultado, aunque pienso que me quedó algo sosillo y podria estar mejor. De cualquier forma, espero que os guste!

Esta es una de mis parejas preferidas. Amo mucho a Ygritte y Jon. Son tan adorables... Aunque esta vez escribo algo bastante triste. Espero poder escribir algo mas alegre de ello la proxima vez XDDD

Como siempre, muchas gracias por los mensajes y los reviews. Me hacen inmensamente feliz y me dan muchisimo animo!

ADVERTENCIA: Spoilers de Tormenta de espadas.

* * *

Las lágrimas le empapaban las calidas mejillas pecosas, que se le iban quedando pálidas y frias. Tenia los labios agrietados por el frio. El inferior le temblaba, con los últimos estertores de la muerte, mientras la saliva se le mezclaba con la sangre que le subia desde el estomago, por la garganta.

Pero sonreía. A pesar de todo, tenia una sonrisa en el rostro, en sus labios amoratados, en sus ojos claros, que lloraban. En su cuerpo, atenazado por el dolor mientras se le escapaba el aliento con cada latido, corriendo rápidamente hacia el ultimo, sin que pudieran ninguno de los dos hacer nada. Las flechas que sobresalían de su pecho eran la visión mas dolorosa para el cuervo. Más aun que tenerla moribunda entre sus brazos. Atravesando las pieles y su carne, penetrando más profundo en su cuerpo de lo que nunca lo había hecho él, mordiendo el cuerpo de aquella a la que tanto amaba.

Recordaba vagamente haberse quitado los guantes. No tendría que haberlo hecho. La sangre de Ygritte se le colaba entre los dedos, empapando su ropa, mientras la aferraba contra si, tratando de darle el calor que ella perdia, a un a sabiendas que era inútil. Sus manos estaban llenas de la sangre de ella. Las flechas en sus heridas tenían un penacho de ganso gris, las plumas de la guardia de la noche. Cualquiera podría haber lanzado las saetas que la estaban matando. Cualquiera. Pero estaba seguro. Habia sido él. Él había matado a Ygritte.

"¡Asesino!" Le gritaba la sangre, roja, desparramada por el suelo de piedra, entre los cascotes de lo que había sido la torre del lord comandante. "¡Asesino!" clamaban sus temblores, sus manos que inútilmente se agarranban a la vida. ¡"Asesino!" Sollozaban sus ojos que, sin culpa, sin miedo, sin rabia, le miraban, llenos de amor. Los ojos de Ygritte se le clavaban como cuchillos en lo mas hondo de su alma, donde nunca podría curar aquellas heridas, que sangrarían hasta su muerte.

-No sabes nada, Jon Nieve… -Jadeó, con la voz más suave que le había oído nunca. Casi un suspiro, como si el aire se le escapase de los pulmones con cada nueva palabra.

-No hables… -Su voz tembló. No se había dado cuenta del miedo que tenia, hasta ese momento. – Te llevaremos con el maestre… Te pondrás bien…

-No sabes nada….- La mano de Ygritte, trémulamente, se alzó en vilo. Tenia la piel de los nudillos desgarrada. Habia estado luchando hasta sus ultimas fuerzas. Jon se dio cuenta después de que en realidad, el frio y la cuerda de su arco la habían destrozado las manos. Las yemas de sus dedos estaban también cortadas. Y se preguntó cuantas flechas de la salvaje habrían encajado. "Ojalá me hubiesen acertado todas, ojalá me hubiese caído del tejado." Si tenia que verla morir, hubiera preferido no verla nunca.

¿Por qué los dioses, los mismos dioses para ella que para él, eran crueles hasta aquel punto? Jon nunca había pedido nada. Nunca había deseado nada, en toda su vida, hasta que la conoció. Cobarde, deseó casi no haberla conocido. No en aquel mundo, en aquellas circunstancias. Todo habría sido diferente en algún otro lugar. Jon, el bastardo, y la joven Ygritte, tal vez la hija del herrero de Invernalia. O Ygritte, la porqueriza. O Ygritte, la pastora. O Ygritte…Su Ygritte… Suya, suya por completo, al fin, donde no importase que se amaran, donde no podría perderla, donde no estaría mal si deseaba besarla, a la vista de todos. Donde no fuese el enemigo, sino simplemente un hombre y una mujer, un par de cuerpos desnudos bajo als pieles, juntos, como uno solo. "Nunca tendríamos que haber salido de aquella cueva" Sollozó internamente. No tenia que terminar asi.  
Ygritte negó con la cabeza, casi como si leyese sus pensamientos. . De los dos, ella siempre había sido la mas valiente.  
Acarició sus mejilla. De pronto sintió que llevar esa estúpida barba frente a ella era algo vergonzoso. Pero Ygritte solo sonreía. Jon no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que sus propias lágrimas empaparon la mano de la pelirroja. Ygritte hizo un sonido extraño, a medio camino entre la carcajada burlona que la caracterizaba y una tos, en medio del ahogo y el intento vano de capturar aire, para alargar su vida solo un segundo mas.

-... Jon Nieve. –Murmuró, con las palabras prendidas de sus labios, y no de su voz, sordas, pero perfectamente entendibles para él. Y expiró.

Su mano, pálida y herida, se deslizó por la peluda mejilla de Jon, por su pecho, hasta caer, inerte, en la nieve. Los ojos de la salvaje permanecían abiertos, la sonrisa en sus labios, y las lagrimas habían dejado de fluir. Estaba muerta.

Un latido tras otro, el corazón de Jon siguió latiendo con la certeza de que estaba solo. Terriblemente solo. Sus gritos de dolor y rabia sacudieron el muro de arriba abajo, hasta hacer temblar todo poniente.


End file.
